Confianza
by alexan022
Summary: Es la historia en la que Mikasa se acerca a Annie y se gana su confianza, haciéndole saber que esta alli y que siempre podrá confiar en ella. Oneshot Mikannie


He de decir que esta es la primera historia que traduzco, desde que la leí en un foro me gusto, por eso la traduje para poder conservarla y leerla a mi antojo. La verdad no recuerdo muy bien el nombre del autor, pero si en algún momento lee esto, y no le agrada que la haya publicado, me lo puede decir y la retiro.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isama, y la historia tampoco, solo es mi humilde traducción, y espero sea leíble y su agrado. Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.

**Confianza**

Annie oyó pasos que se acercaban y miró hacia arriba.

"Ackerman".

No se sorprendió al verla. No después de que ella había visto a Annie, darle una paliza a su preciado amigo ese mismo día. Ella se había imaginado que Mikasa vendría a reafirmar su reclamo sobre Jaeger o alguna cosa así.

Annie devolvió su atención a las correas sobre su equipo de maniobra de 3D. "Yo no voy a ensuciarme las manos con tu amante, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Pero tampoco pediré disculpas". Su mirada se desvió, hasta encontrar la de Mikasa por un segundo. "Él se lo buscó".

Mikasa estaba en la puerta, tocando la tela de su bufanda. Si, Annie recordó perfectamente, que ese había sido un regalo de Jaeger o algo así. Annie notó con cierta molestia, que ella siempre estaba con él.

"Lo sé," dijo Mikasa lentamente. "Él es mi familia. Sé cómo, él a veces puede ser frustrante".

Annie miró sorprendida antes de apresurarse y bajar la mirada una vez más. No había esperado la comprensión de ella sobre el tema. "D-deacuerdo."

Mikasa dio unos pasos tentativos hacia la habitación. "Leonhardt," dijo ella. Annie no respondió; le había parecido más como si Mikasa estuviera sopesando el nombre en su lengua, en lugar de realmente dirigirse a ella.

"Annie", dijo después de un momento de vacilación.

Annie sintió como su siempre tranquilo pulso se aceleraba levemente, pero ella continuó trabajando en la hebilla rota de su equipo como si nada hubiera sucedido. "¿Qué es?"

La mirada de Mikasa se centró en el suelo mientras hablaba. "Yo no creo que seas una mala persona".

Annie se tragó el nudo que había aparecido de repente en su garganta. "¿A caso solías pensar que era una mala persona?"

"No". Los dedos de Mikasa apretaron alrededor de su bufanda.

"Pero parecía como si pensaras que lo era". Su voz bajó. "Y como si todavía lo pensaras…"

"Oh, ¿entonces piensa que me conoces? ¿Es así?" La garganta de Annie apretaba. Ella ya ni siquiera estaba arreglando la hebilla más. Sus dedos estaban recorriendo inútilmente sobre las mismas piezas, una y otra vez. "Ackerman, si viniste aquí para predicarme sobre la amistad y el amor a uno mismo, y sobre cómo ser un buen soldado…"

"No es por eso que estoy aquí". Mikasa la interrumpió bruscamente.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" Annie cuestionaba, finalmente mirando a los ojos de Mikasa. "Si no estás aquí para advertirme que me aleje de tu novio, y no estás aquí para darme un predicamento, entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

Mikasa solo se quedó mirando, sin decir nada por un tiempo.

"No lo sé".

Annie exhaló por la nariz, y reanudo inútilmente su trabajo insignificante con los tirantes. Se sentía como si hubiera estado tratando de arreglarlo por toda una eternidad ahora.

"¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?"

Annie no levantó la vista.

"¿Se puede arreglar?"

Mikasa caminó hacia adelante, con los ojos en Annie.

"Puedo intentarlo".

Annie se puso de pie y apoyó su pierna en el banco en el que acababa de estar sentada, dando a Mikasa acceso completo a la pieza defecuosa.

Los dedos de Mikasa rozaron ligeramente contra la pierna de Annie mientras inspeccionaba la hebilla rota. Se inclinó para obtener una mirada más cercana, y Annie podía sentir las puntas de sus cabellos haciendo cosquillas en el interior de su muslo.

"Siéntate", dijo Mikasa. No fue dura o exigente, sólo una simple petición. Annie cumplió, sentándose de nuevo en el banco. Su estómago se volcó cuando Mikasa se arrodilló entre sus piernas. "Creo que veo el problema", dijo Mikasa.

Annie hizo un ruido de reconocimiento. Su atención se centró principalmente en los dedos de Mikasa. Fue tan rápido como ella trabajó en las correas, pero nunca se manejó con rudeza en absoluto.

Ella aflojó la correa y se desabrochó la hebilla antes de reajustarla, haciendo que encaje en su lugar.

"Ya Está".

Annie examinó la hebilla. "¡Lo arreglaste!"

Mikasa asintió y levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada. Annie no estaba segura de si debía mirar hacia otro lado. Ella no quería.

Se quedaron así, por unos momentos. Entonces, por alguna razón, la mano de Annie subió y quitó la bufanda roja, para descubrir el rostro de Mikasa.

"Te ves mejor sin ella", justificó. Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Mikasa.

"Gracias. Te ves mejor sin esa mueca que siempre llevas".

Annie frunció el ceño, pero no pudo conseguir enojarse lo suficientemente. Mikasa estaba demasiado cerca como para que ella funcionara correctamente.

Era como si Mikasa supiera que ella intimidara a Annie, porque su comportamiento se hizo más acertivo. Se enderezó de manera que a pesar de que estaba de rodillas, ella estuviera al nivel de los ojos de Annie. Ella puso sus manos a ambos lados de las piernas de Annie y se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que Annie podía sentir su aliento en su rostro. Y se quedó allí, esperando en aquel pequeño momento antes de que los labios se encontrasen.

Entonces, Annie colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Mikasa y tiró de ella hasta el último centímetro, presionando un beso suave en sus labios. Ella sintió la lengua de Mikasa trazar sus labios y los separó para pudiera entrar y disponer a su anojo. Annie se deslizó hasta el borde del banco. Sintió un leve gemido en su garganta mientras Mikasa empujó hacia adelante, así, sus manos envolviendo la cintura de Annie para abrazarla con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo.

Annie separó sus labios de Mikasa, y trató de recuperar el aliento. Un hilo de saliva siguió conectando sus labios, y ella rápidamente lo limpió, avergonzada.

"Annie", dijo Mikasa, todavía un poco sin aliento.

Annie se lamió los labios. "¿Sí?"

"Yo... yo no quiero que estés sola nunca más". Ella encontró la mano de Annie y entrelazó sus dedos. "No estaba mintiendo antes, cuando dije que siempre te ves como si pensaras de ti misma como una mala persona". Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de ella. "Yo no quiero que te parezcas a eso".

La mandíbula de Annie se apretó. "No trates de jugar al santo, Mikasa".

"No lo soy", dijo Mikasa. "Te estoy diciendo que... que me preocupo por ti. Y... yo quiero estar allí para ti. Siempre".

Annie sintió su garganta apretada. Aunque sabía que Mikasa nunca sería capaz de aceptar la verdad de por qué se sentía como el malo de la película, ¿por qué ella nunca sería capaz de ser un héroe como el resto de los soldados, que quería creer lo que dijo? Ella realmente quería.

Así que ella le apretó los dedos y le susurró: "Está bien".

Mikasa sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

"Siempre podrás confiar en mí, Annie. Siempre".

**FIN**


End file.
